Stale Love
by MixedMayhem
Summary: Hey it's MixedHayhem here, This Fan fic of ours is abut Tamaki and his Diary. Its really funny and hope you enjoy it. Its by C go to our profile to see who C is.


TAMAKI and KYOYA

Fan Fiction

Stale Love

"Mommy come to Daddy" a voice sounded across the empty music room. The voice came from in the music supply closet. It echoed off the walls making it sound higher pitched then it really was.

"No" another voice said from the closet.

A door slammed and footsteps sounded across the marble floor. A tall boy of 6"3 with dark hair and glasses stepped out of the music supply closet. He brushed off his uniform straitened his hair. This was Kyoya Ohtori.

Walking across the marble floor Kyoya straightened his glasses. The other members of the Host Club would be arriving soon and he didn't want to be caught in the closet. That would be the last thing he wanted them to find out about him. Plus the Host Club already had gay incest it didn't need more.

Well it's not like he was gay, he wasn't, he just liked being with Tamaki in ways he couldn't be with a girl, even though he liked girls very much, there was just something different about being with the same sex that's all. No he wasn't gay, so he wouldn't tell anyone about him and Tamaki especially the other Host Club members.

The music supply closet door opened and slammed again. This time a pale skinned violet eyed boy of 6"4 stepped out of the closet, not caring that the door to the closet slammed behind him. This boy didn't bother to brush off his uniform or straighten his hair, he just rushed after Kyoya. This boy was Tamaki Suoh.

Tamaki ran after Kyoya hoping to catch up with him. The other members of the Host Club would be here soon so he had to do this fast.

"Kyoya wait" Tamaki called out he was now ten steps behind Kyoya. Kyoya stopped for a second then kept walking.

Before Kyoya could take another step Tamaki grabbed his wrist and spun him around. Tamaki had caught up with him. Kyoya tripped placing his hands on Tamaki's chest so that he wouldn't fall even more. Kyoya straightened up and tried to pull away but Tamaki had him in a death grip.

"I said to wait" Tamaki leaned in so that his nose was touching Kyoya's.

Kyoya knew were Tamaki was going with this, a kiss. Kyoya just gave up what was the point in trying to resist Tamaki, Tamaki was just going to get his way anyway, he always did. Kyoya closed his eyes. Then he felt Tamaki's soft lips on his. Tamaki moved his lips to open Kyoya's mouth. Tamaki breathed into him, making Kyoya feel all excited and turned on. This kiss was making Kyoya tingle. But it needed to stop, the other Host Club members would be coming in any second. Kyoya didn't want to be seen like this with Tamaki. This had to end and now.

Kyoya gave Tamaki a hard push to the chest breaking the kiss. Tamaki almost fell back. He looked shocked and hurt. But the last thing Kyoya wanted to do was hurt Tamaki. But it was too late for that. Tamaki was hurt and Kyoya couldn't take that back.

Kyoya turned away from Tamaki; he didn't want to see the hurt, the hurt that he had caused his best friend. He walked away not looking back.

"Come on Tamaki we should start to set up" Kyoya said still walking to the front of the music room. That's when the front doors of the music room opened.

Two boys in school uniforms walked in arm looped in arm. These boys were twins, same hair, eyes, and height, everything they shared. The Hitachin twins, members of the Host Club. They walked over to Kyoya, smiles on their equally painted similar faces.

"Where do you want us Kyoya" Kaoru and Hikaru said together.

"Over there" Kyoya pointed over his shoulder to the windows. A thought came back to him, _gay incest. _He shook that thought away and fast he didn't want anything like that on his mind while Host Club was going on.

"Got it" they said their footsteps getting father way.

"Hey Boss" Kaoru and Hikaru said together going on either side of Tamaki.

Tamaki hadn't even noticed they came in; usually he did because they always gave him evil smirks. But maybe it was because he was still in shock that he just didn't care today. Tamaki was confused about how Kyoya felt towards him. All those other times it seemed like Kyoya wanted him as bad as Tamaki wanted him, like today in the closet if Kyoya didn't feel the same way about him as he, then he should have stopped him, Tamaki would have stopped but Kyoya didn't say anything about stopping so he didn't. But maybe he was wrong about Kyoya. He really didn't know what to think anymore. All he could do was


End file.
